bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes-Genetic Fusion: A New Adventure Begins
Original Version In a virtual battling environment known as Bakugan Dimensions Interspace(BDI), there is a teenage boy named Brawley X Masterz, he normally goes by Masters. He is a powerful Bakugan brawler with his partner, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid, aka Drago. About a month ago, a huge mechanical beast invaded the BDI but was defeated by Masters and his team; the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers(BECB). After defeating the beast, Masters' Pyrus Cross Dragonoid absorbed the remaining energy and became Helix Dragonoid. Right now, Masters is in a science room with some of his friends. Me: “This is kinda boring.” Phantom: “I know, not much going on.” Phantom is the second in command of the team and a close friend of mine. The computer in the room was beeping. Me: “One message received, from Fabia Sheen?” The message happened to be a video. “Strands of DNA? And a musical tune.” Phantom: “Forget the chime. Whats the message say?” My gauntlet began beeping. Gauntlet: “Unknown message received. Analysis of Bakugan DNA.” I was pulled towards the DNA Console in the room. The console suddenly exploded and let out strange energy. I was caught in the energy wave. “Receiving DNA Codes. Bakugan DNA analyzed. Genetic Fusion in process.“ Me: “Wha... What's happening?!” My skin turned red and became scale-like, starting with my hands only. My nails sharpened into claws, my teeth sharpened into fangs. Everyone in the room crowded around me. “Stay away! Its too dangerous!” Phantom: “Masters, calm down. You can pull through this!” Person 1: “What's happening?!” Person 2: “Is he mutating?!” Drago: “He's... becoming a Bakugan!” Drago glowed, and I returned to human form. Me: “Ok, BECB mission, we track down the source of the message and find out who sent it and why. Round up the other brawlers and let's meet in the park.” And so we did. I explained everything to other members, Phantom's Apprentice, our Darkus brawler Destroyer and his apprentice Vex, and our Subterra brawler Axel. Then a girl appeared and said: “Hello, would any of you happen to be Brawley X Masterz?” Me: “Yes, that would be me.” Her: “I'm Fabia Sheen, princess of a planet called Neathia. We are in a war with a planet called Gundalia.” She told us the entire story. “I've heard of your team, we need some more help. We currently have the Bakugan Battle Brawlers helping us, and a girl named Jade.” Phantom: “We're in.” Me: “Hey, I'm the leader and I say when we're in” … “We're in. Apprentice, Vex, stay behind to keep watch on the BDI.” Fabia warped the 4 of us to Neathia and we appeared in some sort of throne room. Fabia: “This is my sister, Queen Serena. I suggest you bow.” And so we did. Serena: “I have heard of you. I am Serena, welcome to Neathia. Fabia, take them to the Sacred Orb.” When we were there, Fabia said: “If you're pure of heart, you can walk on the water in the shrine.” Apparently we were all pure of heart. “This is the Sacred Orb where the original Bakugan DNA Code comes from.” All our Bakugan glowed, mostly Drago. Drago and I passed out and our minds were sent into the Sacred Orb. We saw a light and a dragon. Voice: “So you are the human who has become partially Bakugan.” Me: “Who are you?! Where am I?!” Voice: “Calm down and I will explain all. I am the original Bakugan DNA Code, Code Eve. You are a powerful brawler with unrealized potential. You have faced many challenges with your Bakugan, but there are more to come. Right now, there is an enemy where you just were. I am granting you a small amount of my power, next time you enter battle your Bakugan will have changed. I wish you good luck. Remember, your greatest challenge is yet to come.” I still had questions. “Wait, who will my greatest challenge be against? Who's the dragon? What will I learn?” No of my questions were answered. I woke up. “What happened?” Phantom: “You and Drago passed out.” My gauntlet beeped, it was a message from Apprentice and Vex. Apprentice: “Guys! Get back to BDI!” Vex: “Some guy with a Darkus Dharak is attacking and destroying everything! He beat us! Get here fast!” Fabia: “It's Barodius! You have to go back, that is your battle. I have to stay here and protect Neathia, hurry!” We went back to BDI and found Barodius in the park. Barodius: “Where is the Element? The DNA Code? I know it's here!” Then we showed up. He had a tracking device. It pointed to me and Drago. “I see you two have a part of the DNA Code that I'm looking for. Kazarina, take them down.” Kazarina: “As you wish, Emperor. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Haos Lumagrowl!” Phantom: “There were two?” Voice: “There's about to be one. Ability activate! Shining Blow!” It was a girl with some kind of Haos Dharak. The blast hit Lumagrowl. Girl: “You guys here to help? By the way my name is Jade!” Me: “Yeah, we're here to help! I'm Masters, we're the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers!” Jade: “Well stand your Bakugan because these two are tough!” Us: “Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!” Me: “Rise Pyrus Helix Dragonoid! Phantom: “Rise Ventus Hawktor!” Destroyer: “Rise Darkus Dharak!” Axel: “Rise Subterra Sabator!” Kazarina: “Ability activate! Arcadia Sword!” All of our Bakugan were hit. Barodius: “It seems the brawler with the Dragonoid is my prime target. Ability activate! Evil Blow!” Me: “Ability activate! Galactic Dragon! 'I don't understand, Drago was supposed to change somehow.'” The two attacks collided creating an explosion. Phantom: “Ability activate! North Wind Sky Fighter!” Hawktor blew away all the smoke and blasted Lumagrowl and Dharak. Kazarina: “Ability activate! Blade Phantasma!” Barodius confronted Destroyer first. “You think your Dharak can stand up to mine? Double Ability activate! Exodus Waver plus Darkness Waver!” Destroyer: “Ability Activate! Westwall Shield!” Axel: “Ability activate! Darkness Matter!” The Westwall Shield could not last for long, so Sabator tried to absorb Dharak's attack. Sabator and D's Dharak were both defeated from being overpowered. Barodius: “Two down, three to go. Ability Activate! Swallowing Darkness.” As the ability says, Drago, Hawktor, and Jade's Dharak were covered in Darkness. Jade: “Ability activate! Shooting Light!” Dharak's ability was nullified, but Lumagrowl attacked Jade's Dharak and defeated her. It was just Phantom and I left to battle Barodius. Barodius: “I have no interest in battling Hawktor. Ability Activate! Thunder Probe!” Phantom: “Ability activate! Bolting Fang, Combat Slug Shot! 'Man that's a mouthful.'” Lumagrowl was defeated because Hawktor was too fast. Barodius opened his hand and a Battle Gear came out. “Battle Gear Boost! Battle Gear Ability Activate! Airkor Zayin!” Phantom wasn't fast enough to counterattack and Hawktor was defeated. Final Round Now it was Masters and Pyrus Helix Dragonoid vs Emperor Barodius and Darkus Dharak. Drago was weakened from AirKor Zayin and was tired from passing out. Barodius: "Darkus Blaster!" Me: "Pyrus Blaster!" Again, an exploding collision. Barodius: "I want to finish this quick. Activate! Exokor, Smashtor, Riptor. Form Dharak Colossus! Activate Darkus Atomix!" A huge wave of dark energy blew Drago back. Drago: "Have I lost?" Me: "No, we won't lose!" Drago glowed. "Its happening! Drago IS changing!" Drago's tail changed, grew armor, and an extra pair of wings. Drago: "Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid!" He gained an extra 100Gs to his overall power level. Me: "Oh yeah! Ability activate! Nebulon Dragon!" Exokor and all the gears were defeated. Drago and I heard voices. Voice: "You will win! Don't give up!" Me: "Time to blow you back to Gundalia. Fusion Ability activate! Elemental Flameblast!" Dharak was defeated, Kazarina and Barodius were sent back to Gundalia. 'Code Eve was right, Drago did change.' I recieved a message from Fabia: "I heard you won. Thanks for your help, we can win the rest of the war." Me: "Ok team, good work. Let's go home and get some rest. We can come back tomorrow." Jade: "I gotta go, maybe we'll meet again." She left. Phantom: "She would make a good Haos brawler." Me: "Well, BECB mission accomplished." And so, the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers have won. Drago evolved, the team got some allies, but what of Masters' mutation? You just read the pilot episode of '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes'!'' Alternate Version This is the prefered version. Neathia "Ability activate! Parasitic Void!!!" A demonic monster Bakugan unleashed an army of small parasites, draining the power and defeating the opposing Bakugan army. Bakugan: "Are we done here? This bores me." "I guess this IS too easy. We got what we came here for anyway. Let's see... The next most powerful Bakugan is on Earth." Bakugan: "A Pyrus Helix Dragonoid." "Your amazing sensing ability. C'mon, let's go." The masked brawler and his Bakugan left the planet with no regard for all the Bakugan they defeated. Brawler 1: "Such amazing power, who was he?" Brawler 2: "I dunno, but I hope Earth can handle him." Earth ﻿ I'm a typical Bakugan brawler. My name is Brawley X Masterz, but most people just call me Masters. Right now, my best friend and brawling partner; the Ventus Phantom and I are about to have a Bakugan brawl. He uses Ventus Hawktor, I use Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. My last battle was with a mechanical monster with all 6 attribute abilities. Luckily, Cross Dragonoid absorbed his power and evolved into Helix Dragonoid. Drago and I certainly have a history, now to the brawl... Me: "You sure its ok to brawl in the real world? We usually brawl virtually." Phantom: "Don't worry, we can make a custom arena with our BakuMeters anyway." Me: "True, also where are everyone else? We're supposed to be having a meeting." Phantom: "Who cares, lets just brawl." Us: "Power Strike: Field Open!" Time froze. Me: "Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!" Phantom: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Hawktor. Ability activate! Fly Fang Hyper Storm!" Me: "Ability Activate! Spinning Wall!" Drago nullified Hawktor's ability, but Drago seemed to be tired. "You alright? You seem tired." Drago: "I feel as if something is coming..." "Ah, there he is. Good, he's already in battle. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Drothkenoid!!" Phantom: "Hey! Who are you?" Me: "Why are you interuppting out brawl?!" "Well you see, I want your Helix Dragonoid. Hmm... I think I could use that Hawktor as well." Drothkenoid: "Prepare to be my next meal." "Ability activate! Parasitic Void!" Drothkenoid unleashed an army of parasites from his 8 wings. They covered Drago and Hawktor, but they also hit Phantom and I. A disgusting, larva version of Drothkenoid was biting our arms. We both tried to shake them off but no good. My head started to hurt, I saw visions and heard voices. Phantom did too. Voice: "He already came for my power. Drothkenoid now has the genetic code for all Bakugan but he still hungers for power. Your Helix Dragonoid is perfect for him to be complete." We were going crazy. My eyes turned green and reptilian. My teeth became fangs and my nails became claws. I was growing spikes, I saw the skin on my hands turn red and scaley. Phantom grew claws, his eyes were sharp like a hawk's, yellow then red, and it looked kinda like he was growing feathers. We were becoming Bakugan, but we couldn't let this interfere with our brawling abilities. Phantom: "Ability activate! Ninja Defense, Spiral Twister!" Hawktor got the parasites off of him and headed for Drothkenoid. "Ability Activate! Web Constrict!" Drothkenoid caught Hawktor in webbing. Me: "Double Ability Activate! Dragon Hummer+Dragon Phalanx!" Drago burnt the parasites off of him, freed Hawktor and attacked Drothkenoid. Drothkenoid caught Drago in webbing, he bit into Drago. Drago fell to the ground. Phantom and I returned to our regular human forms. Multiple voices: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" App: "Rise Ventus Hawktor!" Vex and Destroyer: "Go Darkus Dharak!" Axel: "Rise Subterra Sabator!" Phantom: "Surprise, I contacted the team." Villain: "Ability Activate! Darkus blowback!" Axel: "Ability activate! Darkness Matter!" Sabator tried to absorb Drothkenoid's power, but was defeated. Voice: "Bakugan Brawl! Stand Haos Brawlacus Dharak! Ability Activate! Holy Blow!" Drothkenoid got blasted. "Who are you?" "I'm Jade, I was there when you attacked Neathia. I'm here for payback." Drothkenoid unleashed parasites again. All our Bakugan were paralyzed, but Drago was actually weakening. Drothkenoid went and bit all our Bakugan, the only one that was still barely standing was Drago. Me: "We can't lose... We WON'T LOSE!!!" Drago's Perfect Gem glowed. All the parasites on him died and he evolved. I heard a voice again. Voice: "Realizing your potential will lead you to victory. Work together." Drago: "Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid!!!" Drothkenoid: "Even more power I can have! AHAHAHAHAH!!!" Me: "Ability Activate! Nebulon Dragon!" Drago blasted Drothkenoid down. Drothkenoid was defeated. The masked villain picked him up. Villain: "I will be back, look forward to it. You will know me once I return. C'mon Drothkenoid, we need our rest." They disappeared. Me: "Drago evolved, WE WON!!! Thanks for your help guys! You too Jade... Hey, where'd she go?" We were all confused. "Weird... Well anyway Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers, mission complete. Get some rest." Who was this masked figure? When will he return? What exactly happened to Masters and Phantom? Who was the voice in their head? You just read the pilot episode to '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes'! (Alternate version)''